


Smart Ass, Great Ass

by glittermerm



Series: Trans Neil [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Kevin has a great ass, and it's driving Neil to distraction.





	

As far as asses go, Kevin Day’s is the best. Neil long since decided that if there were ever a museum of great asses, Kevin’s would be the main attraction. Not only is his ass big, it’s round, perfect for slapping, biting, grabbing. 

The problem is that Kevin’s ass is driving Neil to distraction. He can barely focus on practice when the way Kevin’s shorts cling is sinful--he’s 100% sure Andrew nailed him with the ball on purpose because he wouldn’t stop staring. It isn’t any better in the locker room, when Kevin is wearing boxer briefs and Neil has to bite his lips to stay silent.

Somehow, Kevin remains in utter bliss about Neil’s obsession. Kevin might not even realize how great his ass is. But Neil knows, and Andrew knows, and Neil thinks Kevin needs to know. 

Andrew, as usual, is the one who initiates it. If he has to watch Neil drool over Kevin for one more day, his eyes are going to roll out of his head. The night he finally does something about it, the three of them are just sitting in their dorm room: Kevin sprawled across the couch, watching exy, with Neil curled up in one of the bean bag chairs, homework on his lap. Andrew watches both of them from his chair, plan already formulating in his mind.

He stands up suddenly and walks over to Kevin, leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Kevin’s eyes dart to Neil, then back to Andrew, and he closes his laptop and sets it down before getting up and walking away. Neil cocks an eyebrow in question, but Andrew just shrugs and sits back down. 

The shower shuts off a couple minutes later, and Andrew beckons Neil to follow him. When they walk into the bedroom, Kevin is leaning against the headboard of his bed, slowly jacking himself off, and Neil’s mouth waters. Andrew presses himself against Neil’s back.

“I’ve been watching the way you look at him,” Andrew says, hot breath ghosting over Neil’s ear. “I’ve noticed the way you watch his ass, how much you want it. You want him, don’t you, Neil?”

Neil nods. “Yeah,” he answers, and his voice already sounds shaky to his own ears.

“How about it, Kevin? Do you want Neil to play with your ass?” Andrew asks.

Kevin groans, and he nods.

Neil immediately moves towards the bed, pulling his clothes off as he goes. He leans down and pulls Kevin into a kiss. “On all fours,” he orders, and Kevin rushes to comply. Neil climbs on the bed behind him, running his fingertips down Kevin’s spine. He presses a kiss to the base of Kevin’s back before grabbing Kevin’s ass. It’s even better up close, and he squeezes each half between his hands.

“Jesus, Kevin, you should see how pretty you look like this,” Neil murmurs, and Kevin shivers when Neil presses the pad of his finger against his hole. Neil leans down and presses kisses across Kevin’s ass. “Andrew, lube,” he says, and Andrew obliges him and hands it over.

Andrew sheds his clothes, letting them join Neil’s on the floor. He settles himself on the bed in front of Kevin. Kevin moves to take Andrew in his mouth, but Andrew swats him away. “No,” is all he says. Kevin pouts but pulls back.

Neil pulls Kevin’s attention back to him when he presses a lubed up finger into Kevin. Kevin hisses at the sudden stretch but quickly relaxes, and lets Neil push in farther. 

“Look how good you are, opening up for me,” Neil tells him, and pulls back. Kevin moans and spreads his legs wider. Neil takes the hint and lubes up another another finger and presses it in alongside the other.

Kevin moans. “Neil, oh god,” he whines, and presses back against Neil’s hand. Neil pumps his fingers in and out, opening Kevin up. Neil watches the way Kevin takes his fingers. Kevin’s head falls forward and he moans loudly. Neil presses his fingers deeper, and spreads them a little wider, just to watch the way Kevin’s muscles twitch. It’s hot and Neil can’t wait to be inside him.

Neil looks up and makes eye contact with Andrew. Andrew is leaning against the wall, one leg dangling off the bed the other curled beneath him. His eyes are half closed and his hand is fisted around his dick, stroking himself lazily. His eyes dart away from Neil’s to look down at Kevin who is panting and clutching the sheets.

“More, more,” Kevin whines, and Neil obliges him, pushes a third finger in. He crooks his fingers, letting them brush against Kevin’s prostate every time he pushes in. Kevin stops talking, his words turning to loud moans as Neil keeps fingering him rough and hard, and there are tears on Kevin’s face by the time Neil pulls his hand out and wipes it on the sheets.

Kevin whines at the lost of the contact, but Andrew tips Kevin’s face up with a finger so they’re making eye contact. “Neil is going to fuck you, yes or no?”

“Yes.” Kevin’s voice breaks, and it sends a pang of heat through Neil’s body. He climbs off the bed, and rustles through the dresser.

“Which one do you want tonight, baby?” Neil asks as he pulls on the harness.

“The blue one.” Kevin’s voice is breathy and Neil looks up to see him lapping at Andrew’s cock. Andrew has one hand fisted in Kevin’s hair, guiding him where he wants him. 

Neil turns back to the drawer and pulls out the blue dick. It’s ridged and curved. It’s Kevin’s favorite. Neil hooks it in the harness and finishes securing the straps. He climbs back on the bed, and leans down to press a kiss to Kevin’s back. “You ready?” Kevin nods as well as he can with Andrew’s dick in his mouth. 

Neil lubes up his dick before lining himself up and slowly pressing into Kevin. He lets the tip push in before he stops to let Kevin adjust, and runs his hands up and down Kevin’s back soothingly. He can feel when Kevin relaxes and pushes in a little farther, repeating until he’s all the way in. Neil is itching with the urge to take Kevin apart piece by piece. He thrusts in little jerks, enough to tease Kevin without really giving him much. He smirks when Kevin moans, and he thrusts a little harder.

“You should see how obscene you look stretched around me and Andrew,” Neil says before pulling back and thrusting into Kevin. He looks up when Andrew hisses.

“Watch the fucking teeth,” Andrew snaps at Kevin. He glares at Neil, and Neil just shrugs, a smirk on his face.

He goes slow long enough for Kevin to adjust before he starts fucking him harder, snapping his hips. Kevin likes it rough, likes being taken control of. Neil’s dick hits his prostate on every thrust, and Neil loves the way Kevin trembles under him, the way Andrew’s dick muffles his moans.

Kevin is writhing beneath him, and the slap of skin on skin is obscene. Neil whispers praises to Kevin over and over. “You’re so beautiful Kevin, so good for me.” Kevin whimpers and moans around Andrew’s dick, pressing his hips back to try and feel more of Neil’s length. Andrew is quiet, only grunting occasionally. His fingers are tangled in Kevin’s hair, and it must hurt, but Kevin doesn’t seem to mind.

Kevin is close. Neil can feel the way he trembles and struggles to hold himself up. Kevin’s hair is slicked against his forehead with sweat, and his eyes have fluttered shut. Neil leans over Kevin, chest pressed to his back, and bites into his shoulder as he thrusts short and hard to push Kevin right over the edge. He can only imagine how tight Kevin must be around his dick, and the thought makes him thrust a little harder. Kevin keens and freezes as he cums.His whole body tightens up and his hands grab for whatever they can, one clenching in the sheets, and the other gripping Andrew’s thigh. He throws himself back against Neil’s dick desperate for it. Neil fucks him through it, and Andrew thrusts gently into Kevin’s mouth.

After Kevin finishes riding out his orgasm, Neil pulls out carefully and sits back against the wall, watching Kevin go to town on Andrew’s dick. Andrew has his head thrown back, his hands still fisted in Kevin’s hair. He grunts and Neil can tell from the way he bites his bottom lip that he’s close. Neil crawls up the bed and kisses Andrew. Andrew kisses back with ferocity, teeth biting at Neil’s lips.

Andrew comes silently, his whole body tense. He holds Kevin in place, and Kevin relaxes around him, swallowing around his dick. Neil has to sit back and marvel at how beautiful his boyfriends are and how erotic they look like this, with Andrew’s hands tangled in Kevin’s hair and Kevin willingly at his mercy.

Andrew slowly loosens his grip and rubs at Kevin’s scalp in a silent apology, even though Kevin didn’t seem to mind the roughness before. Kevin rolls over and flops on the bed, avoiding the wet spot. He bumps his head against Neil’s knee and smiles up at him.

“Kevin,” Andrew says, and his voice is rough. “I think it’s Neil’s turn, don’t you?”

Kevin clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, come here,” he says, tapping Neil’s knee. His voice is wrecked, and it turns Neil on even more, sending a rush of heat downwards. 

“You know the deal, two taps if you need me off,” Neil says, moving to straddle Kevin’s head.

Kevin runs his hands up Neil’s thighs and Neil shivers, already starting to feel over sensitive. He lowers himself down, and when Kevin licks for the first time, his mouth falls open and his eyes flutter shut.

Kevin doesn’t know the definition of slow. He dives right in, lapping at Neil’s clit. Neil moans, grinding down against him and Kevin presses back harder, sucking so hard Neil’s brain short circuits and Andrew has to hold him up. Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck and sucks at the base of his jaw.

“More Kevin, more,” Neil begs. Kevin obliges and slips two fingers into Neil. He’s so wet Kevin meets no resistance, and when Neil whimpers and bucks against his hand, Kevin crooks his fingers so they rub against Neil’s g-spot every time he moves. His other hand grips Neil’s hip, pulling him down so he can get a better angle. 

Neil is loud, practically shouting as he thrusts down against Kevin’s mouth and hand. Kevin’s mouth is sinful and sloppy, lapping and sucking at Neil’s clit. Neil is so close.

“Kevin, fuck, Kevin,” he whines. Kevin nips at his clit, and that’s all it takes to send him spiraling over the edge. He shouts and falls against Andrew as he comes. He rides Kevin’s face through it, grinding down against him and Kevin lets him, tongue pressed against his clit. 

Kevin releases Neil and pulls back when Neil’s whines turn to ones of discomfort. Andrew pulls down so he’s sitting in Andrew’s lap. Neil flops, his whole body shaking. Kevin crawls back up the so he can kiss Neil before settling next to Andrew.

“Happy?” Andrew asks.

Neil nods. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my trans!Neil universe, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
